Levels and Experience
Introduction: Here in this guide I will be explaining to you, as simply as I can, how our leveling works. It is a fairly simple process: You kill something, generally anything, and you gain experience. You can also spar with other players, train, and maybe even study. Simply perform any of these actions and you may contact a GM to confirm an amount of experience that you gained. Of course not everything will give the same amount of experience points. A boar is not going to give you the same amount of experience as a giant would. Not in the least bit. Information: The measure of a character’s skill at arms, abilities and even his own profession is represented through levels. Levels are determined by the number of experience points (XP) a character has. Experience in turn is earned by facing challenges and overcoming them in the course of play. Higher-level characters have braved innumerable dangers and fought their way through many battles. These trials have made them even better suited to face further challenges as their increased skills, abilities and spells help them survive more and more difficult encounters. Progress through levels is measured by the experience points a character earns in the course of play. GMs award experience points for overcoming various challenges — perilous hazards, deadly creatures, puzzles, traps and other obstacles that present themselves to the players — as well as for good roleplaying and anything else GMs might find worthy of rewarding. By finding your character’s experience point total on the Table below, you can easily determine what level he is and how many experience points he needs to gain the next level. A character’s total character level determines where he is on the experience point scale and how many experience points he will need to attain the next level. For characters with a single class, class level is the same as character level. For characters with more than one class, character level is the total of all of their class levels combined. For instance, a 7th-level warrior has a character level of 7. However, a 5th-level mage/3rd-level rogue has a character level of 8, the total of his rogue levels and his mage levels combined. This basically means that depending on your total character level, the above example being 8, then that means that no matter what levels you have in any individual class the experience requirement to get to level 9 is still the same. Players are allowed to bring their character's base class levels up to a total level of 40. However they still cannot exceed the current Character Level cap of 50. Experience Requirements per Character Level-- *Level 1- 0 Exp *Level 2- 1,000 Exp *Level 3- 3,000 Exp *Level 4- 5,000 Exp *Level 5- 7,000 Exp *Level 6- 9,000 Exp *Level 7- 11,000 Exp *Level 8- 13,000 Exp *Level 9- 15,000 Exp *Level 10- 17,000 Exp *Level 11- 19,000 Exp *Level 12- 21,000 Exp *Level 13- 23,000 Exp *Level 14- 25,000 Exp *Level 15- 27,000 Exp *Level 16- 29,000 Exp *Level 17- 31,000 Exp *Level 18- 33,000 Exp *Level 19- 35,000 Exp *Level 20- 37,000 Exp Epic Characters: Epic leveled characters are those characters that are far and above the norm. For a more detailed run-through of what they are then please visit this link: viewtopic.php?f=7&t=7146 -Epic Character Levels-: *Level 21- 39,000 *Level 22- 41,000 *Level 23- 43,000 *Level 24- 45,000 *Level 25- 47,000 *Level 26- 49,000 *Level 27- 51,000 *Level 28- 53,000 *Level 29- 55,000 *Level 30- 57,000 *Level 31- 59,000 *Level 32- 61,000 *Level 33- 63,000 *Level 34- 65,000 *Level 35- 67,000 *Level 36- 69,000 *Level 37- 71,000 *Level 38- 73,000 *Level 39- 75,000 *Level 40- 77,000 *Level 41- 79,000 *Level 42- 81,000 *Level 43- 83,000 *Level 44- 85,000 *Level 45- 87,000 *Level 46- 89,000 *Level 47- 91,000 *Level 48- 93,000 *Level 49- 95,000 *Level 50- 97,000 That is the gist of the system. It is not as complicated as people make it out to be. The only thing that I will call for you guys to do is record your experience gains and how much experience you have on your character profiles. THE ABOVE IS A REQUIREMENT. YOUR CHARACTER'S PROGRESSION WILL NOT BE VALID UNLESS YOU MAKE A CHARACTER PROFILE. PROFILES ARE -NOT- APPLICATIONS. (Important!!: When you level up, you quite literally spend the experience you have acquired. Thus, your experience counter gets reset to 0.) (((When you gain enough experience to level up you are able to choose which individual class levels up. For example if you are a 4th level warrior and a 2nd level mage and you get enough experience to level up then you are able to choose to either level warrior to 5 or mage to 3.))) DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT WE ENFORCE THE DND D20 MECHANICS. THE ONLY THING THAT WE CALL FOR YOU TO TAKE NOTE OF IS THAT YOU MUST BE OF CERTAIN LEVELS TO USE HIGHER LEVEL SPELLS AND ABILITIES.